The Shikon and the Seed
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: A powerful lord and his wayward brother find themselves lost in the land of Sylvarant, far from home and with no way to get back.IYToS crossover. Give it a chance, eh? Anyway, long bio inside or on my bio page. Main chars.Sesshoumaru and Kratos Aurion.
1. Prologue

My first contribution to the world of ToS. I hope it's good, even if it is a crossover. Btw, this prologue is important to the story later, so you might want to keep it on your mind after the chapters go on. And just so that you know, I have been transcribing this game, but there are definite key differences in most places, so don't go all plagiarism on me. Look, look! I'll even do this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Inuyasha. But hey, a girl can dream, right? -ogles Sesshoumaru, Kratos, and Yuan.-

Btw, spoilers are a given. -.- This runs the whole game...duh.

Bio:

The Regeneration of the world is at hand--the Chosen has recieved the oracle and is even now on her journey. But obstacles have arisen. The leader of the grand organization of angels, Cruxis, knows that the mana shortage runs deep enough to pose a threat to the goddess Martel. Desperate to keep the goddess alive, he has resorted to measures that have brought the sovereign of the Western Lands from the Sengoku Jidai of Japan and his wayward half-brother to the dying land of Sylvarant.

-----------------------------------------

_**The Shikon and the Seed**_

**Prologue: Mana**

_Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Two parts of a whole, yet both halves fighting for life. This fight for life eliminates the need for magitechnology, and therefore war. At the same time, a goal far greater shall be attempted by this linked separation._

_This was the view of near-perfection that one man held._

_By vying for life-sustaining mana, the life of the world was kept in balance, and the Great Sead of the once flourishing Kharlan Tree survived. But now, even the mana-giving home of angels, Derris-Kharlan, cannot provide enough mana for Sylvarant, Tethe'alla, and itself._

_The solution? Draw up a new world that exists in another dimension and use its mana to infuse into the worlds. _

_Surely, the sacrifice of a third world would not be so terrible, if it is in order to preserve our worlds._

-----------------------------------------

Please review. I love feedback, and the first chap should be up soon.


	2. Appearances

Here's my chapter one. I'm just as proud of this story as I am of _HPatDA _in that my writing style has improved, at least in my opinion.

Thanks to my first two reviewers, who I can't go back to look at right now, since mom's about to boot me off the computer, lolz.

**Spoiler Alert for Inuyasha and Tales of Symphonia. Don't like spoilers, don't read the story**

----------------------------------------------------

_**Ch. 1**_

A white-haired blur leapt down from a dark teal-ish colored building in the middle of a desert, looking out-of-place and perhaps even a bit flustered.

Dressed in a flowing white kimono with splashes of read on the left shoulder and both sleeves with heavy steel-and-bone armor atop it, the man looked uncomfortable in the heat. Besides his attire, he had another reason.

He most certainly did not belong here.

_Something about that well must have been much stranger than I thought…_

Even though he was no longer in his homeland, the man's features almost screamed non-human. And with twin crimson stripes at each cheek, a blue crescent moon upon his brow, and slit pupil eyes along with pointed years, he was decidedly non-human.

He glared at the two guards standing before the building door, though no emotion was reflected on his features. It was more of a slight angling of the eyebrows combined with the malevolence of Death itself coming from the molten orbs that gave the indication of ill will. Although the two armor-clad guards were intimidated, they nonetheless spoke up.

"You! What business do you have here?!" one of them demanded. "Are you…a half-elf?"

At that, the vicious golden eyes flashed angrily and the man opened his mouth to speak for the first time since he ended up here. Long fangs were revealed before he even spoke, and as he spoke, he raised his arm to reveal dangerous claws.

"I, Sesshoumaru…am a _demon_!"

----------------------------------------------------

"Sonic Thrust!!"

The dying his of a Sidewinder rang through the desert as it fell to the blade of its undertaker, a tall, auburn-haired man. His mop of reddish-brown hair stood up in awkward-looking spikes as he straightened, sheathing his long sword.

"You must be more alert, Chosen," he admonished one of his companions, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl. A reddish stone was inlaid just above her shirtline.

"Yes, Mr. Kratos…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to draw those monsters near…are you alright?"

"Of course I am fine—"  
A sharp sting alerted Kratos to his injury—a twin set of small pinprick punctures just above his wrist. It didn't concern him much, considering they were prepared for this sort of thing, but it did annoy him.

"Raine."

"Yes, just a moment."

A woman with slightly unruly white hair rifted through their supply pack until she extricated a small bottle of clear liquid. She handed this to Kratos without a word.

"Thank you."

"Its our last panacea," Raine reminded him.

"Duly noted," the man replied, pulling his sleeve off to reveal his strong arm and the punctures on it. Silently and quickly, he poured part the antidote onto the wound, then drank down the rest.

As he was replacing his sleeve…

"Raine, Colette!!"

The three travelers turned to catch sight of a small boy riding an enormous green doglike animal.

"Genis!" Raine exclaimed, surprised to see her younger brother so far from home.

"Raine, it's Lloyd! The Desians took 'im captive!!" the young one tried to say quickly, looking very anxious. "We have to go save him before…"

"Calm down," advised the elder sister, "and explain to us what has transpired."  
----------------------------------------------------

"Uugh…"

A brown haired youth dressed in red and black clothes began to stir.

"Where am I?"

He was surprised to find himself fin a sot of prison cell, but it wasn't _too _hard for him to put two and two together. The Desians had shocked him into unconsciousness, and so this was undoubtedly their stronghold.

_Stupid bastards, _he thought savagely.

"…feel bad for that kid if that's the case."

_Huh_?

The boy pressed his body against the bars, trying to get a good look. There were some Desians out there, and they were talking about him!

"If that's Lloyd Irving, I do feel for him. The boss isn't gonna keep him alive for long…"

_Boss? Is that the guy who wanted my Exsphere before? Forcystus?_

After somet hought, Lloyd decided that it couldn't be. Forcystus was from the Iselia ranch, and this was Triet. The areas were too far apart. It wasn't probable.

The teen searched himself, dismayed to find that he had no weapons or items.

But he _did _have the Sorcerer's Ring.

----------------------------------------------------

After teaching those filthy creatures that had dared to call him anything but a demon, Sesshoumaru didn't think things could possibly get any worse…

That is, until his brother nearly fell on top of him, getting a hefty mouthful of sand as the elder demon dodged.

"Inuyasha," he said disdainfully, as if the word was not worth speaking. "What are you doing here, half-breed?"

"That's my line, bastard!!" Inuyasha retorted, spitting out the sand and brushing it out of his long white hair. He took a look around, not recognizing his surrounding at all.

"Hold on…where _is _here?"  
"As if I would know," Sesshoumaru replied sneeringly. He quickly lost interest in his half-brother, turning instead to face five newcomers: one human, one unknown animal, one seeming human, and two unknown humanoids.

Raine stepped forward while the others examined the terribly mauled Desian corpses behind the taller of the two white-haired brothers. Genis winced at the state of them while Kratos noted how the disembowelment of the bodies showed that they were given no more regard than animated corpses and were dissected as such.

But it was not simply that. Each injury the dead Desians had received were at vital points. For example, the first one had been cleanly decapitated, while the second had been stabbed cleanly through the heart.

_And not with a sword, either…the hole is far too wide…_

Kratos regarded these two strangers with fascination as Raine addressed them.

"Excuse me, but we have business here," she began firmly, "and so we must pass."

"Tell me where I am," Sesshoumaru demanded flatly, blatantly ignoring her words. Genis didn't appreciate it, and grew impatient.

"Who do you think you are?!" he snapped angrily. "I have to go save my friend!!"

"Yes, Lloyd needs us first!" Colette added. "Please let us pass and we can come back out to help you if you wait for us."

"I do not trust humans," the demon replied swiftly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and "feh'd." This drew Sesshoumaru's attention in an unpleasant way.

"Begone, Inuyasha!" he snapped. "These are _my _humans. Go find your own to assist you!"

Kratos crossed his arms, throwing a glare at Sesshoumaru that clearly showed his displeasure.

"Tch. We are _no one's _humans," the mercenary corrected bluntly. "However, if it is the Chosen's wish, we can return and assist you. Until then, there is yet another…_annoying_ matter to tend to. Shall you grant us passage in order to deal with it or not?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed as he glared at the man, attempting to sum him up. By his assumptions, this strange man was not one to be angered so easily, nor was he one that needed to be angered. With that in mind, he was able to come up with a fairly harmless reply.

"Hn. It would most likely be within my interests to expedite your endeavor," he said tonelessly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, looking clueless.

"Uh…what he said."

"The offer did not include you."

"Shut the hell up, Sesshoumaru!"

"Enough!" Raine interrupted sharply. "Let's get going if you want to help, we will not wait for you to figure out your arrangements.

Both brothers glared up at the woman.

"Hn."

"Feh."

----------------------------------------------------

R & R, please!


End file.
